


Black and blue kiss me till I feel brand new

by supershance



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, theres some fighting but its not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershance/pseuds/supershance
Summary: Tumblr prompt asking for shance post mission bruises and helping each other clean up





	Black and blue kiss me till I feel brand new

**Author's Note:**

> rigb0ner on tumblr asked:
> 
> Shance + post mission bruises and helping each other clean up?? shdhhd I hope this gives you something to work with ;-;
> 
> Original post on tumblr here: https://supershance.tumblr.com/post/173212604361/shance-post-mission-bruises-and-helping-each

The mission was  _ supposed _ to be easy. In, get some intel, and straight back out. It definitely didn’t turn out the way they thought. Originally, only Pidge and Shiro had made their way into the scarcely guarded galra base. Everything was going exactly to plan until they were spotted by some guards and actually found out  _ why _ the place was so lacking.

Allura had started yelling into their ear pieces that it was all a set up and they were now under attack. As they were making their way back to Pidge’s lion, they were suddenly surrounded by sentries and a few galra soldiers. Just as Shiro had activated his arm, there was a loud crash from the next room and instantly sentries started dropping like flies from quick blaster shots.

Shiro was spurred into action as the galra charged him and Pidge. While he was dealing with one of the galra head on, he failed to notice the soldier behind him until it was too late. Just as he had struck down the one in front, his left side was struck with a powerful kick that sent him flying across the room. His back hit the floor  _ hard _ , and all he could hear was Lance yelling his name through all the chaos in the room. 

When Lance had turned away from the last sentry he shot, he didn’t expect to see the love of his life be struck by such a hard blow. After that, all he could see was red. The sentries he had to go through to get to the soldier that hit Shiro didn’t stand a chance. When he finally reached the galra he snarled and charged. 

The leader could only watch as his boyfriend took on the galra that had knocked him down. Despite being considerably smaller than the soldier, Lance was holding his own. Shiro would be lying if he said it wasn’t insanely hot. The training they were doing with the Blade of Marmora seemed to be paying off. That is, until Lance was struck in the face with a fist nearly the same size as his head.

Head spinning, Lance looked to Shiro crumpled on the ground, looking at him with terror in his eyes, and suddenly he had his energy and strength back. He hauled himself up and charged the galra with everything he had and managed to tackle the larger and pin him down. The anarchy around them had stopped and he barely noticed when he heard Hunk’s bayard click. They had won.

With his bayard in sword form, he looked to the galra pinned beneath him and with a sneer said,”Move and you’re dead.”

Shiro stared on in proud disbelief as the lankier man fiercely apprehended the galra, who happened to be the general in charge of this station. He tried to get up only to groan and fall back from the pain.

“Shiro! Hey, just stay right there me and Hunk will-” started Lance.

“It’s okay, Lance. I’m fine. I can walk, see?” retorted Shiro, getting up slowly.

Lance looked at him with narrowed eyes but helped him up anyways. They were staggering to Lance’s lion when Allura burst into the room apologizing and saying that it was all her fault for not realizing it was a trap. Everyone waved her off and continued on their way out. 

The ride back to the castle was quiet, until they got to the healing pods.

“I’m sorry to say, but it’ll be a couple vargas before we have enough energy for the healing pods. We took some damage when the particle barrier went down.” said Coran, solemnly. 

No one but Shiro had taken any considerable injury but Lance wasn’t looking too good after all the adrenaline left his body. He staggered as Coran left to go check the energy levels of the ship and they were alone. Lance sat down against the wall as Shiro got the medical supplies that Coran had dug out for this exact situation.

“Baby, you know you don’t have to protect me, right? Especially if it gets you socked in your pretty face.” Shiro says, trying to clean the cut on his boyfriend’s cheek while said boyfriend keeps flinching from the sting of the medicine.

“Well if that asshole kept his hands off my man, there wouldn’t be a problem. Kashi, let me see your ribs, I know you got hit.” retorts Lance, concern on his bruised face.

“Nope nuh-uh. You’re going to sit here and let me take care of you. Also, why do you make it sound like he was...defiling me? It was a fight. We were fighting. I had it so you didn’t have to intervene. I can handle a fight, you know. Didn’t call me champion for nothing.” 

“Champion or not, I won’t have some fuckhead kicking my boyfriend. I’d take a million of those hits for you if it meant you came out unscathed. I know you can handle yourself, you’re the leader for a reason, but that doesn’t mean I’m ok with seeing you get hurt. You’re not indestructible, Kashi. You’re human too.”

Lance wasn’t allowed even a second to breath before Shiro’s mouth was pressed against his. The feeling was explosive. Like someone had just set off a fireworks show right behind his eyes. Usually their kisses are slow and languid, because Shiro likes taking his time, but today he was having none of that.

The kiss felt almost desperate in a way, and Lance knew that Shiro needed this. It wasn’t a kiss for the sake of kissing, it was for reassurance. Shiro needed to know Lance was okay and apparently twisting tongues was the way to do that. Not that Lance was complaining.

Pulling away, Shiro gave his boyfriend a look that basically said  _ let me fix you up and don’t complain _ . So he let him have his way.

“I was so scared watching you go down after taking that hit to the face.  _ Please _ don’t ever do that again.” said Shiro, desperation clear in his tone.

“I can’t promise that I won’t intervene again, but I can promise that I’ll train harder to not get punched?” Lance said, shrugging.

“ _ Lance _ . I’m serious. Seeing you fight for me was really amazing and training with the blade has really improved your skills, but that doesn’t mean I’m not worried. You mean too much to me. I love you so much.” the older man says, gently grasping the sides of Lance’s bruised face.

“I love you too, Kashi. You’re my whole world.” 

Lance tugged his boyfriend into another kiss, except this one was much softer and chaste. Pulling away, Lance gave Shiro a fond smile and suggested he get a look at his injury.

Lifting his shirt, Shiro watched Lance wince and begin to assemble the necessary equipment to patch up his leader. He couldn’t help but watch with a small smile as Lance fretted over him. He could barely feel the wrapping of his injuries from his boyfriend’s gentle hands.

“That should hold it for now. I don’t actually think its a clean break, maybe just a fract-Kashi, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re so cute. Oh yeah, and I love you.”

Lance blushed darkly and muttered a quiet “I love you too” before suggesting they try to clean up a bit and find something to eat. As they were leaving, Shiro grabbed the blue paladin’s hand and squeezed, knowing that this won’t be the last time they have to heal each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to finish bc my laptop broke down for like two days smh anyways hope you enjoy it!


End file.
